The More The Merrier
by wild moon princess
Summary: (This is set in what Season Nine would look like in Full House how I think it should go, just some ideas I came up with. Kimmy has a tragic secret and Vicky's back with a surprise, also Becky is pregnant finds out later with twin girls hence the over all title. One more thing can you say Wedding Bells, yep that's right Steve and DJ get engaged than have a wedding.)
1. Episode 1 Were Back To Stay Part 1

**Season Nine Full House**

**The More The Merrier**(Over All Heading.)

_**Plot**_

_(This is set in what Season Nine would look like in Full House how I think it should go, just some ideas I came up with. Kimmy has a tragic secret and Vicky's back with a surprise, also Becky is pregnant finds out later with twin girls hence the over all title. One more thing can you say Wedding Bells, yep that's right Steve and DJ get engaged than have a wedding.)_

**Were Back To Stay **(Episode 1)

Chapter One (Part 1)

Aunt Becky and Jesse had decided they wanted more kids, they finally both agreed on it. Becky found out a month ago that she was pregnant, she couldn't be more over joyed so was Jesse.

His band Hot Daddy And The Monkey Puppets, finally got a record deal so Jess was busy recording songs with the band and working at the Smash Club.

Becky had to go on leave again from Wake Up San Francisco; Joey got to co-host a couple of episodes with Danny.

Also Joey's kid show Ranger Joe was really taking off, a talent scout had noticed Joey's act at the Smash Club and offered him a deal of his own a TV show Comedy Hour With Joey Gladstone.

Than Vicky was called back in from her job in New York, it was a surprise to everyone that she agreed considering what happen with her and Danny. But she had missed everyone and felt she owed Danny a lot, also she had something she had to tell Danny.

DJ had gotten back together with Steve and they were going to the same college Berkley, Michelle was getting ready for Elementary School, with all of her friends with her.

Steph was now going to High School as she just turned 16years old, Gia was also going to High School with Steph. They had put the band back together Girl Talk, even Kimmy decided to help them out with the piano playing with sometimes singing.

Nicky and Alex were just starting Kindergarten they were very excited about it; also they couldn't wait to see if they had a new brother or sister.

They had there own interest in things as well, like Alex loved art he was really good at drawing his brother Nicky was into swimming and wanted to be like his dad in music.

When their parents went out Nicky and Alex loved Kimmy watching them, she felt like their big sister.

Kimmy worked at the Smash Club with Jesse, deciding also to go to summer school to bring up her grades but she did most of work at home as she was so busy.

At times Kimmy babysat for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky whenever they would go out, but it seemed that she was hiding something from everyone, she wasn't her usual self.

Kimmy was in Steph's band Girl Talk, because she had gotten more into music in recent days. DJ and Steve stayed at the same college as I said and come home on holidays, also sometimes on weekends as well.

**Were Back To Stay **

Nicky and Alex jumped and had bounced Michelle awake. Danny was up as was Joey setting the table, Jesse was making breakfast; Becky was sleeping in because she had a rough night of bad dreams.

Michelle came into the kitchen, wearing her sunflower dress, as it was a bright and sunny day outside. "Morning everyone what's for breakfast Uncle Jesse?" Michelle spoke as she noticed her uncle making breakfast, he was making bacon and eggs also toast.

"Morning munchkin, I 'm making bacon and eggs with toast this morning." Nicky and Alex were already sitting at the table; they were wearing t-shirts with cool cars on them with one in red and the other blue. Also they were wore track pants in the same colour.

"Cool I'm starving big day ahead at school with all my friends, can't wait specially for all my different classes." Danny smiled at his daughter, my how she was really growing up. "Your certainly growing up sweetheart, your gonna have a great time at elementary school I just feel it."

Jesse handed Michelle a plate with everything on it and she went to sit at the table with Nicky and Alex. Upstairs Steph had gotten up finally as she had ignored Nicky and Alex, when they came to wake up Michelle.

Going to high school freaked Steph out a little; at least she had Gia with her after all they were best friends. Looking through her clothes to find something to wear, seemed to get tougher each and everyday.

Now that Steph was older she wished that she didn't have to share her room with her little sister, now DJ was gone Steph thought it was only fair that she got her own room. Finally she found an outfit that suited her style,

It was a blue pair of genes that had little rips in them also her t - shirt was white but over it she wore a jacket that had checker patterns on it.

Heading downstairs to breakfast Steph could smell the food from her room; she was getting rather hungry so picking up her bag she was on her way down.

Michelle was already gone by the time Steph had got downstairs, because Teddy's mom had picked her up has she did the rest of her little friends. Jesse had taken Nicky and Alex upstairs to get ready and see if Becky was up yet.

Jesse wore a black shirt with a gold cross on a chain, and a grey pair of pants with a belt as well. Joey was at the table eating his breakfast and Danny was getting some for himself as well.

"Hi honey ready for your first day of High School?" He said smiling at her but Steph frowned back at him. "No one is ever ready for there first day at school, I no DJ wasn't the only good thing is I have Gia with me." With that Danny handed her a plate of food, and she went to sit with Joey an eat it.

Danny was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was blue with a collar and buttons down the front, his pants were a dull black colour he also wore a tie that Michelle gave him it was a royal blue colour.

Joey choice of clothing was very bright this today; he wore a red Hawaiian shirt that was full of colours blues and greens also yellows, his pants were a creamy colour with a brown belt.

"That's right honey your friends are always with you, no matter what happens in life they'll be there for you." Sometimes her dad could surprise her with how wise he could be; quickly she ate her meal because Gia's mom was taking them to there first day of high school.

Joey left, as he had to get ready to do his kid show Ranger Joe they always practice before it went to air, but before he left Joey spoke to Danny. "So Danny nervous about seeing Vicky again, I can't believe she decided to come back?"

He had been very nervous about seeing Vicky again, they didn't part on bad terms but that doesn't mean that feelings go away. "Yeah I'm very nervous, I guess I'm not sure how to act around her." Joey thought that Danny and Vicky had made a great couple; he had hoped they get back together.

"Trust me everything gonna be alright, just act normal around her as you always did I'm sure she will do the same." Sometimes Joey gave great advice you just had to take the time to listen; he was feeling a little better about seeing Vicky now.

"Your right I'll just be myself, well Joey I better get going now all the kids are gone time to get this show on the road." Joey had still been sitting at the table; he nodded his head at Danny for a yes.

So Danny got his car keys from the table and headed out, Joey had been taking his time eating. He looked around the room and thought to himself, my things have change in the last few years a thought came to his mind that he happened to speak out loud. "I guess, were back to stay."

End Part 1 Were Back To Stay


	2. Were Back To Stay Part 2

**Were Back To Stay (Part 2)**

_Life is easy if you were a smile, just be yourself don't ever change your style. You are you I am me life should be, fun for everyone. (Lyrics Hello World Saddle Club.)_

**Part 2 Wake Up San Francisco **

When Danny got to work he didn't have much time to stand around and chitchat, Vicky was already there and they were called to go on.

"Wake Up San Francisco I'm Danny Tanner, welcome to another sunny day here around the bay." He looked at Vicky nervously because it was her turn to speak, "I'm Vicky Larson, and I'm filling in for Rebecca as she is on maternity leave again."

Danny looked at Vicky noticing her outfit really suited her a lot, she wore a white shirt that had black leafs on it and a white jacket over it with a black shirt. On the show today they were interviewing bakery owners who had made the headlines, with the worlds largest chocolate rabbit.

"Danny and I like to welcome our first guest of this morning, Jill and Eric Miller owners of the Finest Bakery in San Francisco. The fake clapping went on and these two older people came on to the set, Danny and Vicky got up and shook their hands and they all sat down together.

_(Jesse and Becky had been watching the show at home, as they had already taken Nicky and Alex to school.)_

**Berkeley College**

At Berkeley College DJ and Steve were getting into the swing of things; they were planning a trip home as they had exams coming soon and they get time off to study. "I can't wait to see everyone it's been a while, specially Kimmy I miss her."

He loved how DJ and Kimmy had remained friends for so long, "Yeah it will be good to see my family to, and yours also." DJ was the only person who knew that Kimmy was keeping a secret from everyone, she told her over and over again that it was time to tell everyone what happened but Kimmy wouldn't do it.

"So I think we should go this weekend, leave on Friday and spend the weekend after all were just studying for our exams." DJ said and Steve nodded his head for a yes, they had been walking around the college holding hands.

**At Elementary School**

Michelle was having a great time at school; it was great being able to be with her friends. They were at recess playing with a ball throwing it to each other, backwards and forwards. "I thought middle school would be hard, but I'm actually having a good time."

Teddy spoke to his friends as he threw the ball to Michelle; he was wearing a yellow shirt with a collar that had checker patterns on it with a blue pair of genes.

"Yeah it's great fun, I'm full of happiness." Derek said to his friends as they all laugh, as they all were still throwing the ball to each other.

Derek was wearing a shirt that button down the front, it also had stripes down the front in reds and blues his pants were black.

"Your so funny Derek there's the bell we should back in, it's time for Math." Lisa said to the group who had heard the bell to, they were slightly disappointed they had to go back in so soon.

**High School**

The day had drifted on and it was lunchtime now, so Steph and Gia had there lunch at one of the tables on their own. "Is it over already, this day is dragging on to much, don't you agree Gia?"

What she meant was they hadn't made any friends expect for each other, in each class they had been given a tone of homework to do. "I know what you mean half the work we were given I don't even understand, my mom gonna have to help me get it done."

Gia said she was wearing a dark brown top that you could see her stomach in, and a lighter brown pair of pants. "Well I'm not sure who I should ask, I wish DJ was here than I could ask her."

They went on talking and eating there lunch, as the rest of the students did they both couldn't wait for the day to be over.

**Tanner House**

Nicky and Alex had got sent home from school because they were both feeling sick, Jess put them both to bed as went to see if Becky was hungry. "Becky you hungry what can I make for you, I'm at your service?"

For the first time Becky wasn't that hungry as she had been feeling sick, she was sitting up in bed still. "Sweetheart I'm fine I am not really hungry right now, besides you have a recording session to get to me and the boys will be fine." It was true he did have a recording session to get to; it was going to be at the Smash Club.

"Ok but remember if you need me I'm only a phone call away, that goes for Nicky and Alex to." Joey was still home as his kid's show didn't start till after school time, and his comedy hour was on at night. "Relax Joey is here if I need anything, but yes I will call you love you."

Kissing her goodbye Jesse grabbed his guitar and keys and headed out; when he headed downstairs he left threw the kitchen Joey was there in is Ranger Joe outfit. "See ya Jesse, don't worry I look after the boys for you till I have to go to my show."

That did make Jess feel a little bitter about leaving, "Thanks pal I really appreciate it, I have to go see ya later." Joey smiled back at Jess and said goodbye in his Bullwinkle voice, Jess just shook his head in a funny way and left.

END PART 2 WERE BACK TO STAY

At the time the phone rang and Joey went over to answer it, "Hello Joey speaking?" He was so happy when he heard DJ's voice; they hadn't talked in a long while. "Hi there Joey it's me DJ, I wanted to ring and let you know Steve and I are coming home this weekend."


End file.
